EGO
by PABLOCKBIGBANG
Summary: KrisTao ! kris akan memukul tao, jika dia sudah cemburu besar ! dia sangat mencintai Tao, tapi tubuh Tao akan jadi pelampiasan Krs jka dia sedang cemburu ! BAEKYEOL !


Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Wu Yi Fan.  
Huang Zi Tao.  
ChanBaek & SuLay.

KrisTao X HoTao !

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Criminal.

Rating : 17+

.

.

''Tao tumben kau memakai kaca mata hitam?''tanya Baekhyun heran melihat sahabat yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri itu heran, dia tau apa sebab Tao memakai kaca mata hitam , dia sudah yakin kalau ada luka lebam di sebalik kaca hitam itu !

''apa namja chingumu yang gila itu cemburu dan berakhir memukul mu eoh?!''tanya Baekhyun menahan emosi, benar ! Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima itu, dia akan marah jika ada yang menyakiti Tao !  
dengan paksa Baekhyun menarik kaca mata hitam itu dan oh ! Betapa terkejut nya Baekhyun melihat kondisi mata kiri Tao yang lebam khas bekas pukulan, benar benar sepertinya ! emosinya sedang menguji kesabaran namja manis nam mungil ini !

''Tao ! Kau di apa kan lagi oleh namja sialan itu ! Eoh? Dan kau masih bertahan dengan anjing gila itu ! Sadar Tao ! aishhh !''murka Baekhyun, Tao hanya menunduk.

''dan kau lihat Tao ! aku sudah 4 tahun pacaran dengan Chanyeol ! Dia belum pernah memukulku !kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini Huang Zi Tao !''bentak Baekhyun marah dan segera mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari tasnya.

''akhh''ringis Tao saat kapas berair alkokhol itu menyentuh kantung matanya yang lebam.

''aku tau dia mencintaimu, tapi bukan begini caranya kalau dia cemburu, ku sarankan lebih baik kau akhiri hubunganmu dengan namja sialan itu ! Lihat Tao kondisimu seperti mayat hidup !''marah Baekhyun, Tao hanya menunduk, dia tidak berani melawan Baekhyun, apa yang Baekhyun katakan memang benar adanya, namjachingu Tao yang 'pecemburuan', dia cemburu besar jika Tao dekat dengan laki laki lain, dia terlalu overprotektif ! Dia akan murka dan memukul Tao jika melihat Tao sedang jalan atau bicara dengan namja lain, dia mengira Tao menduakannya dan dia takut kalau Tao ber paling darinya !

''selesai''lirih Baekhyun dan menyimpan kembali kotak obat obatan itu ke tasnya, miris melihat kondisi Tao sekarang, oh lihatlah wajah yang manis itu sekarang di penuhi dengan bekas pukulan.  
Pukulan cinta dari sang namja chingu.

''Tao, lelaki itu bukan satu saja, banyak laki laki lain yang GAY ! jujur aku tidak sanggup melihat ke adaanmu Tao, kau terlalu patuh padanya, Tao lebih baik kau fikirkan matang-matang''nasehat Baekhyun dan pergi meninggalkan  
Tao, sepergian baekhyun, Tao hanya tersenyum miris , dia tidak pernah menangis jika namjachingunya memukulnya hanya karena cemburu kepadanya, Tao menyimpulkan kalau cinta sang namja chingu begitu besar kepadanya, tapi tubuhnya benar benar tidak sanggup untuk menerima pukulan jika namja itu sedang cemburu kepadanya.

''hy Tao''tiba tiba suara nan lembut menyapa indra pendengarannya, dia melihat sunbaenya sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

''boleh aku duduk disini?''tanya nya, Tao hanya mengangguk pelan.

''wajahmu ?''tanya sunbae yang bername tag Suho itu, melihat wajah manis Tao yang lebam.

''ah ani, gwanchana Suho sunbae''jawab Tao pelan, Suho hanya tersenyum miris, mengapa Tao lebih memilih namja pecemburuan yang brengsek itu di banding dirinya, jika Tao memilihnya, dia tidak akan menyakiti namja yang sudah lama di cintainya ini.

''akhh''ringis Tao pelan saat Suho menusuk pelan pipinya yang lebam itu.

''begitu kau bilang gwanchana eoh? ''tanya Suho geram.

''ah aku tidak apa Suho sunbae, aku pulang dulu''ujar Tao buru buru dan segera pergi meninggalkan Suho yang tersenyum miris melihat kepergian namja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

''kenapa kau menghindariku lagi Tao''lirihnya dan tersenyum miris.

.

.

Plakkkk

''akhhhh appo Hyung''ringis Tao mengusap pelan pipinya yang merah akibat tamparan keras dari Kris, namja chingu nya.

''SIAPA NAMJA TADI ! APA KAU BERNIAT MENYELINGKUHI KU !''murka Kris dan menjambak rambut hitam Tao dan menarik ke arahnya membuat namja manis itu meringis sakit, tapi dia sudah biasa akan ini, air matanyapun sudah kering, dia bukanlah namja cengeng, jadi walaupun Kris membunuhnya sekalipun ! dia tak akan pernah menangis ! Tak akan !

''kau berani selingkuh dariku ! Kenapa kau biarkan namja itu mengusap pipimu!''murka Kris , dia sedang cemburu saat melihat Suho mengusap luka lebam Tao di taman campus tadi.

''Kris, sakit, lepas''ujar Tao pelan.

''APA ! JAWAB !''marah Kris.

''Kris ! Dengar ! Walaupun kau sering memukul ku ! Aku tidak berniat mencari penggantimu Kris ! Asal kau tau aku juga mencintaimu Kris, aku tidak pernah bosan padamu''ucap Tao lembut, dengan perlahan Kris melepas jambakannya dari rambut namja yang sangat di cintainya itu.

''Kris percayalah''ujar Tao lembut menenangkan Kris yang sedang cemburu itu, dan mengusap rahang tegas Kris sayang, Kris menatap Tao lalu memeluk namja yang sangat dicintainya itu erat seakan takut jika Tao berpaling darinya dan berlari jauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

Tao tertawa miris melihat awan mendung yang menggumpal di atas langit itu, dia sangat mencintai Kris, tapi dia tidak sanggup menerima pukulan Kris ditubuh rapuhnya, mengapa Kris begitu? Hanya karna cemburu , dia menyakiti tubuh Tao.

Pluk

Seseorang menepuk pelan pundak Tao.

''boleh aku duduk disini?''tanya Suho, Tao hanya mengangguk pelan.

''pipimu kenapa?''tanya Suho perhatian dan miris melihat luka di wajah Tao semakin banyak saja.

''apa namja itu menyakitimu ! Kenapa kau tak pernah melihat ku Tao ! Apa kau membenciku !''geram Suho, Tao menatap Suho.

''aku tidak tau''balas Tao dan segera bangkit dari duduknya berniat pergi meninggalkan Suho, tapi Suho menahan pergelangan tangan kurusnya.

''kenapa kau menghindar dariku Tao !''ujar Suho tersenyum miris, Tao membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

''kau tak mengerti sunbae-''

''aku mengerti Tao ! Aku tidak sanggup melihat kau teraniaya oleh nya !''ujar Suho lembut, membuat hati namja bermata panda itu tersentuh.

''a-aku..benar-benar..a..''putus putus Tao, Suho memeluk Tao, Tao benar benar nyaman di dekapan Suho, air matanyapun bisa keluar saat pelukan hangat Suho mengelilingi tubih wapuhnya.

''huks Suho hyung aku benar benar tidak sanggup''isaknya pelan.

''dia..di..a...aku...ak...takuttttt...''lirih Tao, Suho mendengar dengan hati yang miris melihat Tao yang seakan takut untuk mengeluarkan dari bibirnya.

''sssttttttt menangislah, keluarkan emosimu''bisik Suho, Tao mengeluarkan air matanya semakin deras.

.

.

Bughhhh

''kau berpelukan dengan namja keparat itu ! Apa kau kurang puas dengan ku !''murka Kris, Tao memegang rahangnya yang ditinju Kris tadi.

''Kris kau salah paham''

''SALAH PAHAM KATAMU ! KEPARAT DENGAN SALAH PAHAM ! DASAR NAMJA JALANG !''marah Kris dan memukul Tao dengan ikat pinggangnya, dia sedang terbakar CEMBURU sekarang ! Hatinya tertutup oleh EGO dan rasa CEMBURUnya.

Tao hanya miris melihat tubuhnya yang menerima pukulan dari ikat pinggang itu, ini sungguh sangat pedih, Tao berusaha berdiri dan menatap Kris lembut.

Kris hendak menampar Tao , tapi Tao menahan tangan namja chingunya itu dengan sekuat tenaga, matanya sudah sayu , bibirnya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar.

''Kris, aku lelah, lebih baik ki..kita putus, a,,aku lelah Kris''bisik Tao lirih, Kris memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap Tao miris, dia tidak ingin mendengar kata putus dari bibir yang selalu di kecup nya itu, inilah yang menjadi phobianya, dia benar benar takut.

''andweee !''murka Kris dan mendorong Tao menuju ranjang.

Kris melumat kasar bibir Tao, Tao yang sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat, Tao pingsan , tubuhnya benar benar tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk menahan ini .  
Kris diam dengan bibir masih menempel di bibir merah natural Tao, matanya miris melihat namja yang sangat di cintainya, air mata namja tampan itu mengalir dan terjatuh di pipi sang namja cantik, kris terisak pelan di bibir Tao, dia sungguh sangat mencintai Tao, dia akan marah besar jika Tao berani mendekati laki laki lain selain dia ! Dia cemburu ! Cintanya tertutup dengan EGO dan kecemburuan !

dengan ke adaan kamar yang gelap kris memeluk Tao, menyembunyikan wajah tampannya di leher jenjang Tao tangan nya mengusap rahang tadi yang ditinjunya.

''sakit baby, aku merasakannya''lirih Kris mengecup luka luka lebam yang menghiasi wajah namja cantiknya.

Lalu pergi ke alam mimpinya.

01.00

Tao melenguh pelan, dia melihat keadaan gelap kamar yang berantakan dan hanya disinari oleh terangnya sinar bulan purnama, Tao melirik kerah wajah tampan Kris yang memeluknya begitu posesive, Tao tersenyum miris, wajah Kris begitu polos jika dia sedang tidur, dengan pelan Tao melepas pelukan Kris, kemudian berdiri dan melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka merasakan angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya lalu berbalik menyelimuti tubuh Kris.  
Tao menunduk dan men sejajarkan wajah nya ke wajah Kris.

''aku mencintaimu, Kris, aku tidak pernah melihat ke orang lain selain dirimu, aku begitu sangat mencintaimu, aku tau kau memukulku hanya karena kau cemburu saat aku dekat dengan namja lain, aku sangat senang jika kau cemburu, tapi aku lelah terutama tubuhku yang menjadi pelampiasanmu, walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintaimu Wu Fan''bisik Tao lirih kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Kris, dan pergi meninggalkan apartement Kris dengan langkah gontai.

Kris membuka mata tajamnya, tersenyum miris, menutup wajah nya dengan kedua wajahnya yang basah karena air mata, beginikah akhirnya? Miris Kris dan menatap Tao dari jendela apartementnya.

''aku tidak bisa melepasmu Tao, aku begitu mencintaimu''lirih Kris saat melihat Tao menaiki taxi.

.

.

''kau tau, dia selalu menjauhiku''lirih Suho, sedangkan namja cantik itu mendengarkan setiap bait kata yang keluar dari bibir Suho.

''aku sangat mencintainya, tapi dia tidak pernah melihatku''lirih Suho, sang namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum miris.  
Suho tersenyum dan meninggalkan namja manis itu di bangku taman.

''kau yang tak pernah melihatku junmyunnie''lirih namja cantik itu.

.

.

''Baekhyunnieee kau melamun?''tanya Chanyeol pelan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar di dada bidangnya tidak mengeluarkan kata kata, namja tampan yang berstatus dokter itu mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

''ne Yeollie?''tanya Baekhyun dan mendongakkan wajah mungil nan imutnya.

''kenapa melamun, memikirkan apa eum?''tanya dokter tampan itu, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan memainkan jari jari kokoh chanyeol dengan jari mungilnya.  
Dokter tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Baekhyun yang sedang bersandar didada bidangnya.

''aku memikirkan Tao Yeollie''lirih Baekhyun.

''aku akan mendengarkannya''ujar Chanyeol.

''Kris namjachingunya Tao, dia memukul Tao hanya karena dia cemburu melihat Tao dekat dengan namja lain''lirih Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendengar kata demi kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

''berarti dia mencintai, sangat mencintai Tao''jawab Chanyeol.

''tapi dia kenapa tega memukul Tao, bukannya kalau seseorang mencintai itu tidak akan menyakiti pasangan yang sangat di cintainya Yeollie?''tanya Baekhyun heran, Chanyeol tersenyum pelan tangan nya meraba pipi chubby Baekhyun dan mencibit pipi itu pelan.

''dia hanya takut kehilangan Tao, dia begitu agar Tao takut untuk berani mengatakn putus''lirih Chanyeol.

''tapi apa tidak ada cara lain Yeollie?''

''semua orang berbeda beda sayang''bisik Chanyeol dan menjepit hidung mungil Baekhyun gemas.

''Yeollie''

''eum?''

''berarti jika Yeollie cemburu Yeolli akan memukulku?''

''kekeke, tidak lah baby, aku tidak sama dengannya, semua orang itu berbeda beda, mungkin aku akan membunuh orang yang berani merebutmu dariku''jawab Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Tao duduk termenung di taman kampus, dengan di temani Suho di sampingnya.

''bagaimana kabarmu Tao?''tanya Suho pelan, Tao tersenyum menatap Suho dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya, Suho ikut tersenyum melihat wajah Tao ceria, sekarang wajah Tao tidak memar memar lagi.

''Tao, apa aku bisa menjadi penggantinya''liris Suho, lagi lagi Tao tersenyum dan memegang tangan Suho.

''sunbae, lebih baik kau lihat namja yang selalu datang jika kau sedang membutuhkan seseoarng, perasaanmu kepadaku hanya sebatas suka bukan cinta''ujar Tao lembut dan tersenyum.

''maksudmu?''

''kau pasti tau, ada orang yang selalu melihat mu, dia selalu ada saat kau susah''lirih Tao dan pergi meninggalkan Suho yang kebingungan.

Tao menelusuri jalan padat kota seoul, sudah 2 minggu dia tida menemui atau bertemu dengan Kris, ada rasa rindu di hatinya yang memuncah.

Tao menghentikan jalannya saat Kris tiba tiba ada di hadapannya.

''aku mencintaimu''bisik Kris dan memeluk tubuh Tao yang sangat di cintainya itu, Tao kira kris akan memaki dan memukulnya tapi di luar dugaan , Kris malah memeluknya erat, Tao bisa merasakan betapa Kris merindukan dirinya.

.

.  
.

FIN or TBC?


End file.
